


Ex cheater boyfriend and New boyfriend AU

by Sylky Sylvia (Broccoli_San)



Series: My List of Various AU's [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't cheat on your partners kiddos I swear to God, F/M, Just some fluffy stuff, Mention of cheating in the first half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broccoli_San/pseuds/Sylky%20Sylvia
Summary: A classmate came to offer comfort to an upset girl after she was cheated on.
Relationships: OC X OC
Series: My List of Various AU's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172903





	Ex cheater boyfriend and New boyfriend AU

It wasn’t until I slid down onto the floor that my brain finally clicked everything together. His so-called ‘daily practices’. His insistent need to check his vibrating phone every few minutes. His unexplainable disappearances.

The bastard was cheating on me with my own friend.

I ignored my ringing phone as I rose to my feet and stumbled to my desk, where I sat defeated in my chair. When I took out my phone, I almost wanted to bark in laughter at the caller’s name. I wasn’t about to get fooled a second time.

I rejected the call and blacklisted him immediately. Groaning in frustration, I leaned against my chair so further back that I could hear the metal creaking underneath. 

Great. My first relationship ever, and I already had trust issues. I should have known going with the flow was the worst idea ever, especially given the fact that the guy was a senior. But hey, listen… I was young, and being young meant I could be so stupid—

“Mei?” My mother’s gentle voice came from outside the door. She must had put two and two together from how loud I was stomping through the hallway earlier. “Honey, there’s someone who wants to meet you.”

The hell? Was the guy so damn shameless that he felt the need to justify how he was smooching with another girl right in front of me? “Ma, I don’t think I want to meet him right now.”

“It’s not your boyfriend.” Mom said in return. She sounded… kind of happy. “Just come outside for a bit, will you? You shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

Boyfriend, my ass. At this point, I didn’t even want to be associated with him as my ex. Sighing, I pulled myself out of my chair and bounded down the stairs, my shoulders slumped. Mom waved me off from the kitchen, her eyes gleaming in amusement.

What the hell was she up to?

I swung open the entrance door without checking who it was through the peephole, ready to kick out the cheating son of a bitch, but the tuft of brown hair stopped me midway. I blinked as the guy turned around with a lopsided smile. The snow that had clung to his bangs fell off as he shook them off. 

It was… the foreign exchange student. I was taken aback from his unexpected arrival, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Makoto? Why are you here?”

Shoot. That was a bit rude, even if I didn’t mean it. 

His smile didn’t falter, which meant he wasn’t offended or he simply just brushed it off. Judging from his personality, it was probably the latter. “Hello, Mei. Did I catch you at a bad time?”

Mmhm, worst time ever. I wasn’t exactly crying my heart out, but boy was I angry. “Uh… not really. I just had a bad evening. Do you want to come inside to talk, or…?”

I regretted the invitation the moment I said it out loud. Mom was going to get a kick out of this. She was never a big fan of that shitty senior even when he already came by for a few times, said that she couldn’t imagine the two of us being together for a long time.

Well, since she was out of her mind with excitement with big ol’ Makoto here, I could only interpret that as approval. 

“Oh, no. I wouldn’t want to trouble your mother.” Makoto replied earnestly, his bright, genuine smile starting to shift my mood into the positive side. “I’m here to return something you dropped earlier, at school.”

I tilted my head in confusion, though I did hold out my hand. He deposited a silver chain of necklace into it, and I gasped audibly. “Oh God. How the hell didn’t I notice that?”

“You were gone before I could catch up to you.” He explained calmly, sliding his hands back into his pocket. He must be quite cold, since the tips of his ears were getting quite red. “Um… I overheard in class about how you treasured that necklace, so I thought I should return it to you as soon as I could.”

For the first time since the incident, I found myself grinning. “Gee, thanks for remembering that. It’s a gift from my dad, so I’d go crazy if I find it missing.”

“It’s my pleasure. You looked upset before, but I’m glad returning it makes you a bit happier.” Makoto shuffled his weight onto one foot. He was being strangely… restless. “And, um… forgive me for saying this, but I saw what happened as well. I’m sorry.”

I stared at the necklace in my palm. Now that I had calmed down, it didn’t really feel that ground-breaking. It was bound to happen, considering how feeble the relationship was. “Nah, I’m totally over it now. Can you help me put this on?”

His eyes snapped to mine in shock. “S-sure.”

I could swear I saw a hint of colour rising to his cheeks. His fingers were somehow warm when they brushed against the back of my neck, gentle and careful. After he clasped it, I realized how painfully intimate the position must had seemed like.

Ah, shit. “Uh, sorry Makoto. You must be uncomfortable, huh?”

I craned my neck to face him, only to find myself staring at him furiously blushing. He stumbled back and covered his face in a poor attempt to hide it. “N-not at all! It’s um… it’s fine. Well then, I’ll get going—”

“Now, now. You should stay over for a bit, young man.”

What the hell? “Mom? Since when were you here?!”

Mom decidedly ignored me, laying a firm hand over Makoto’s shoulder, who seemed about ready to explode. “I made extra hot cocoa for all of us to drink together. Come inside and tell me about yourself.”

She half-pulled, half-dragged him into the house. Makoto snapped out of his trance, glancing over at me for help, but I just shook my head in defeat. There was no getting out of an interrogation from the only female chief officer in town, especially not one as nosy as mine. 

She sat him down in one of the couches, and I was left still standing in the doorway. The image of a blushing Makoto was still imprinted into the back of my head, and it was a much more pleasant sight than the one before. Chuckling to myself, I closed the door and joined him in the living room.

What a cutie.


End file.
